


rei takes a fcking sip

by vaahtokarkki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cuddles, M/M, Movie Night, Vampires, takes place in 2nd year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaahtokarkki/pseuds/vaahtokarkki
Summary: ”A vampire wouldn’t die from that”, Rei gestures towards the screen. ”And did you see the feeding? Doin’ it like that would kill anyone.””Why don’t you show me how it’s done, then?”In which there's really just one way to show someone how a vampire is supposed to feed.





	rei takes a fcking sip

**Author's Note:**

> "there goes ao3 user vaahtokarkki again with the blood drinking"
> 
> I always say "this is my most self-indulgent work yet" with every fic and it applies here again so here's some blood sippin watareis
> 
> I hope Rei's accent is believable I much prefer writing him in 3rd year

Rei is back from England for a while, so they all decide to get together and watch a movie, but mysteriously, the only ones who make it are Rei and Wataru.

”That’s okay, that’s okay!” Wataru assures through the phone to Natsume, who’s the last to regretfully inform them he can’t be there, and Rei quirks an eyebrow from Wataru’s bed. ”Ah… Natsume-kun can’t come, either.”

Wataru shuts his phone and throws a bag of candy on the bed. Relocating them _now_ would be weird, right? No need to make it weird! Just two friends on a bed, watching a movie that’s hopefully not even a romance. That’s not weird at all!

”Shame”, Rei leans back, gazing at Wataru from under his eyelashes with a sly grin. ”Just you and me, huh?”

Wataru throws him a stare that he hopes says _don’t make it weird_ and brings his laptop to the bed. He lays it on top of the two biggest books he could find, hooks it to a power source, and hops on the bed next to Rei, tastefully leaving a small distance between them.

”You said you chose us a movie?”

”It’s got vampires”, Rei shrugs. ”Someone back in England said I’d like it.”

”I can’t imagine why”, Wataru laughs.

 

The movie isn’t _terrible_ , but it definitely isn’t good. Their popcorn bowl empties fast, with both of them pretending they don’t notice when their hands brush together, or that they slowly shift closer to each other as the movie progresses.

”Ugh, they got the whole vampire thing wrong”, Rei complains, for the fifth time since the movie started. Wataru laughs at the words, leaning backwards with the support of his arms, to discreetly catch a glance at Rei. His red eyes shimmer against the light coming from the laptop, and even the slight irritation on his face suits him.

”What about is wrong, exactly?” Wataru asks, and Rei sighs.

”A vampire wouldn’t die from _that”_ , Rei gestures towards the screen. ”And did you see the feeding? Doin’ it like that would kill anyone.”

”Why don’t you show me how it’s done, then?” the words slip out by accident, like parts of a dialogue he’s practised but never meant to say out loud. Rei rolls his eyes, but turns his head ever so slightly, to take a look at Wataru’s face.

”You don’t mean that”, he scoffs, and Wataru breathes out. Okay, time to pass that one as a joke!

”What if I did?” he says instead.

The silence that follows is accentuated by the movie going through a quieter scene, and Wataru can feel sweat forming on his forehead. It sure would be nice to have a brain.

”I wouldn’t say no to a snack”, Rei’s eyes flick down, at Wataru’s neck, which is conveniently exposed due to the loose shirt he decided to wear. ”Not to one this delicious.”

Wait, huh? Did he just…?

Wataru raises his chin a little just to try it out, and Rei parts his lips with a sigh.

It’s a dangerous territory they’re heading into, but Wataru doesn’t mind at all.

”Then bite me”, Wataru delivers the words with as low of a voice as he can muster, and Rei moves, turning his back to the laptop.

”It might hurt”, Rei licks his lips.

”It’s a good thing then I don’t mind”, Wataru grins with his eyes stuck on Rei’s mouth.

”You’ll wanna lay down for this”, Rei suggests, laying a hand on Wataru’s knee, ”hmm… case you get dizzy.”

Wataru shuffles backwards until he finds a pillow to lay his head on. Rei follows slowly, his every movement deliberate as he crawls on top of Wataru and sits on his lap, eyes never leaving his.

Wataru shivers involuntarily; usually, he’s perfectly good at hiding nervousness, but something about the intimacy of the situation, the two of them alone and Rei’s eyes gleaming in the dark, leaves Wataru breathless and his skin on goosebumps. Blood rushes to his face, energised by the heaviness of his heartbeat, and he’s grateful Rei can’t see his face properly in the dark.

Oh. He’ll be able to feel it soon though, won’t he?

Like guessing his thoughts, Rei takes his left wrist and feels the pulse there.

”The neck… mm, risky”, Rei whispers.

”Alternatives are?” Wataru tries to not sound too disappointed – oh, he should have guessed it would be dangerous. As much as the thought of Rei’s mouth on his neck intrigues him, it might be better to choose a place that carries a lesser chance of death.

”Here”, Rei taps on his wrist, ”here”, he flips Wataru’s arm around to touch the underside of his arm just above the elbow, ”and… here”, he briefly lays a hand behind him on Wataru’s inner thigh, coaxing a soft gasp from him. ”It’s your choice.”

”The arm?” Wataru decides. Wrist also sounds a little bit dangerous, and as for the third choice he’s been offered, he maybe should stop thinking about it before he actually suggests it out loud.

”Mm… good choice”, Rei grins, baring his fangs. ”You sure about this?”

”You’re not going to make me beg, I hope? You wouldn’t do that to dear old me, would you?” Wataru pouts, and Rei lifts Wataru’s elbow so he can lean down to kiss the spot he pointed out for biting.

”Keep lookin’ at me like that, and I might”, he warns, and Wataru giggles, hoisting both arms over Rei’s shoulders and grabbing at the back of his shirt. ”You gotta relax, though.”

”Right, right”, Wataru mutters, reluctantly letting go of Rei’s shirt. ”Anything else?”

”Stay still and enjoy”, Rei grins before pressing his lips against Wataru’s arm. He opens his mouth and draws his tongue on the skin there, causing shivers to run up Wataru’s spine. Next, Wataru can feel Rei’s teeth press on him.

Oh, he wants to see this.

Rei bites down without further warning, and – it _does_ hurt, but Wataru does his best to not even flinch. He does gasp audibly, and Rei quickly glances at his face. In the dark, Rei’s eyes seem to glow a light of their own, and when Wataru gives him a reassuring smile, he closes them.

Rei drinks, now – Wataru has had blood taken from his before, but this is different. Once the pain fades, his arm is left with a warm, tingling sensation that almost feels… nice.

There’s also the faint sense that blood is moving out of his arm, but the thought isn’t as frightening as it probably should be. Rather – blood flows into Wataru’s cheeks as well as he watches Rei’s mouth still on his arm, his long eyelashes curled over his closed eyes, and his hands, one gripping at Wataru’s arm and the other moving to his back to keep him still.

When Rei pulls out and blood drips from his mouth back on Wataru’s arm, Wataru thinks – the sight probably shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but he really can’t help himself.

Rei licks the wound clean, next, making sure that a single drop doesn’t get wasted. He draws his tongue flat against the punctures, and it seems to have some kind of a healing effect, since the next time he pulls away, Wataru’s arm doesn’t bleed anymore.

”Did that help?” Rei asks, raising his gaze while he licks his red lips.

”With what?” Wataru blinks.

”That’s how vampires feed. Come, now, did ya forget already?”

”Ah!” Wataru gasps. ”It seems I wasn’t… paying attention. Could you, maybe…” his eyes are again fixed on Rei’s mouth, on the tongue still out of it.

”Yeah?” Rei grins. ”You gotta say it or I won’t know.”

”It’s just”, Wataru pulls himself up, so close to Rei that their chests touch, ”that I wouldn’t mind if you were to do that again.”

”Oh?” Rei’s eyebrows shoot up, and the smug grin on his face grows wider still.

”On the neck, if you can make it safe”, Wataru mutters, craning his head so that his neck is better exposed.

”I can’t drink more from you now, but next time I’m around, I’ll do just that”, Rei promises, leaning forward to press a kiss against Wataru’s neck, just above his collarbone. ”Mm… your blood is sweet, a real treat.”

”Is that why you said I’m delicious?” Wataru asks as shivers rake through his whole body.

”I couldn’t tell without tasting”, Rei laughs, and nibbles gently at Wataru’s neck. ”No, that was because you _look_ like that.”

”Oh”, Wataru sighs. He pulls back, probably so he can act on impulse and kiss Rei, but suddenly, his head spins.

”Careful”, Rei murmurs, quickly bringing his hands to Wataru’s shoulders. ”I said you might get dizzy. It's better you lie down.”

”Hmh”, Wataru pouts, but obeys.

”It’s late”, Rei notes. ”You should get to sleep.”

”The movie…” Wataru protests.

”I’ll shut it down. Wasn’t all that good, anyway.”

Wataru climbs under the blankets, secretly disappointed that Rei has left his side.

The sounds from the laptop die down, and Wataru closes his eyes. He feels tired, albeit not sleepy.

The bed dips, and soon, the blanket is lifted for just a while.

”I thought you don’t sleep this early”, Wataru opens one eye partly.

”I don’t”, Rei agrees, ”but the least I could do for ya after that sip is cuddles.”

”Oh”, Wataru says breathlessly.

Rei’s arms wrapping around him is intimate in an entirely new and fascinating way – gone is the tingling kind of urgency and the dizzying wish to have Rei’s mouth on his neck, all replaced by a strange kind of nervousness in his gut that disturbs the rhythm of his breathing.

_Oh._

Rei closes his eyes, but Wataru keeps his open, studying Rei’s features. Even in the dark, Wataru can make out the curve of his cheek, the way his hair curls around his face, those beautiful eyelashes…

Wataru wraps a shaking arm around Rei’s waist, and then moves just a bit closer, just a bit deeper under the covers, so he can bury his face in Rei’s chest.

Rei exhales slowly, tightens his own grip on Wataru, and slowly, tangles their legs together.

Wataru should be terrified to be this close to someone, but somehow, there’s a feeling of absolute safety settling over him.

He nuzzles his face against Rei’s chest, and Rei moves one hand to stroke at his hair.

And like that, Wataru drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making a follow-up chapter or two, but I'm not sure about them yet, so for now, this will be a oneshot.


End file.
